


[podfic] The Infamous Harry Potter Fan From Hell Story

by shrill_fangirl_screaming



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 33 to be precise, All Cap's Fault, Crack Fic, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, the narrator is an american girl in case this matters to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7032976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrill_fangirl_screaming/pseuds/shrill_fangirl_screaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Also known as the Magic Wands Suck Donkey Balls story, the Accio Hulk Is a Dumb Idea story, and the Please Can't We Just Forget That Happened story.)<br/>As related by Agent Clinton Barton, codename Hawkeye, to a gathering of SHIELD agents and support staff on the occasion of the annual Stark Manor Thanksgiving party, whilst Stark was distracting Cap somewhere else and couldn't interrupt.</p><p>[this is Clint!POV despite the narrator being a teenage American girl. Imagine it's Kate Bishop, if that bugs you.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Infamous Harry Potter Fan From Hell Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Infamous Harry Potter Fan From Hell Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/731485) by [Cluegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluegirl/pseuds/Cluegirl). 



http://www.mediafire.com/download/xlexj0c5trgcssn/InfamousHPFan.mp3

 

:)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm dabbling once more in the realm of podfic at the advice of my communications professor because I am incapable of discerning whether or not any verbal speech is "too fast". Feedback on that front would be especially appreciated, or any other thing I can do to make a better podfic! I just wanna help make fandom more accessible and practice talking slowly, friends.


End file.
